La pequeña Cullen enamorada de un Salvatore
by Merodeadora Black 28
Summary: Renesmee Cullen esta deprimida por la desaparición de su mejor amigo, Jacob Black, y por más que lo buscan, no dan con él. Y cuando ella pensaba que ya no podría más, alguien llega, dándole un nuevo sentido a su vida, una rayito de luz la iluminaba y unos ojos azules la deslumbraban.
1. Prefacio

**Prefacio**

¿Cómo mi tranquila y feliz vida pudo haber cambiado tanto?

Hace meses yo estaba feliz, con la compañía de mi familia, las manadas y sobre todo con la compañía de mi mejor amigo. Jacob Black. Él es un metamorfo, el alfa de su manada; un chico jovial, divertido, y a veces un poco rebelde. A papá no le gustaba mucho que estuviera con Jake — _mi lobito_ , como solía llamarlo— pero todo era por sus celos de padre y porque Edward Cullen era el vampiro más sobreprotector de todos.

Me causaba risa ver la cara que ponía cuando veía a Jake muy cerca de mí. Pero lo bueno es que siempre estaba mamá para calmarlo.

Cuando tenía cinco años —y aparentaba ser una adolescente de 15 años— me entere que era la impronta de mi mejor amigo. Claro que yo ya sabía lo que eso significaba, no por nada siempre prestaba mucha atención a las reuniones de los Quileutes. Al principio me sorprendió, pero luego lo comprendí todo, la preocupación de Jacob por mí, siempre cumpliendo cada uno de mis caprichos, los celos que sentía cuando me veía hablar con algunos chicos del instituto —pero que en ese momento yo pensaba que eran celos de hermano—. Y entonces mi corazón empezó a latir mucho más rápido de lo normal, pero no por el miedo de que casi le pertenecía a Jake, sino por la felicidad, la felicidad de saber que pasaría toda la eternidad con mi lobito, y el temor que sentía de solo imaginar el día que Jacob se imprimara y me dejara se desvaneció en el instante en que recordé sus celos.

Jacob me consideraba suya, y por eso papá se ponía un poco borde con él.

Claro que papá puso sus normas cuando leyó mi mente de que ya sabía sobre la imprimación de Jake. Y le advirtió a Jacob que no intentara tener una relación conmigo hasta que por lo menos pasaran unos años, y mi lobito acepto y dijo: _"He esperado por ella cinco años, crees que no podre esperar cinco, diez o hasta un siglo por ella"_. Papá sonrió sin poder evitarlo, seguramente porque encontraría la misma respuesta en la mente de Jake.

Dos años y tres meses después mi vida cambio.

Jacob salió a hacer su ronda por el bosque, pero esta vez él no regreso al amanecer y no subió a mi habitación a darme los buenos días como siempre solía hacerlo.

Me quede sin mi mejor amigo, y sin mi futura pareja de eternidad.

Estaba devastada, y tío Jasper ya no podía hacer nada por mí. Cada día estaba peor, zambullida de lleno en la depresión.

Pero un día todo cambio, un rayito de luz entro en mi vida sin sol, resurgió la esperanza. Tal vez podría ser feliz nuevamente, y todo gracias a ese par de ojos de un profundo azul.


	2. ¿Forks?

**¿Forks?**

Casi tres años de estar de un lugar a otro, pero sin centrarse en un solo lugar, todo era tan monótono. Las mujeres caían a sus pies, dispuestas a hacer cualquier cosa por él con tan solo sonreírle y decirles unas palabras melosas. Pero no había desafíos, no había nada de emoción, ninguna de esas mujeres discutía con él, ninguna de esas mujeres entendía su sarcasmo ni mucho menos su humor negro. Todas eran tan tontas e insignificantes, y ya estaba cansado de ese tipo de mujeres, bellas, sí, pero descerebradas.

 _¿Por qué ninguna puede ser como Elena?_ , se preguntaba.

El pelinegro suspiró y observó todo el restaurant, en busca de algo interesante. Lástima que no encontró absolutamente nada.

—¿Y ahora adónde me dirijo? —se preguntó en voz alta—. Ya me canso California.

 _Tal vez debería regresar a Mystic Falls_ , pensó, pero al instante de que esa idea cruzó su cabeza, desistió. No, porque eso sería convertirse en espectador de las demostraciones de amor de su hermano y de Elena. _Patético._

—Y si voy a Londres —dijo—. No, ya conozco ese país al revés y al derecho. ¿Francia? No —negó con la cabeza—. E Italia no está en mis planes.

El joven hombre seguía meditando a donde ir, pero una risita lo distrajo, giró hacia el lado derecho y allí la vio. Una mujer de no más de 27 años, bonita, pero no una belleza despampanante como las que él acostumbraba, era más bien común.

El hombre le sonrió como respuesta, y antes de que él tomara la iniciativa de acercársele, ella lo hizo.

—¿Puedo sentarme? —preguntó con coquetería la mujer.

Él primero la observó de pies a cabeza y luego asintió.

 _Espero matar el aburrimiento con esta mujer_ , pensó el pelinegro.

—Por supuesto —volvió a sonreírle.

Pero algo en él dejo paralizada por unos segundos a la mujer, y era: el timbre de voz, tan atrayente. Ella había escuchado ese timbre de voz antes. Lo pensó.

 _Los Cullen_. Recordó, pero luego saco esos recuerdos de su cabeza. Ellos estaban muy lejos de ella, haciendo su vida. Solo esperaba con gran anhelo que esa belleza desmedida en ellos empezara a pasarle factura por los años transcurridos.

La mujer tomo asiento frente al atractivo hombre de profundos ojos azules y cabellera azabache.

—Soy Jessica Stanley —se presentó la mujer, estirando la mano.

—Damon Salvatore —se presentó él y le apretó ligeramente la mano a Jessica.

—Lamento haberme reído, pero te juro que no era de ti, sino porque hablabas solo.

El pelinegro asintió lentamente sin borrar su sonrisa cínica y coqueta de sus apetecibles labios.

—No hay problema, Jessica, ¿cierto? —ella asintió enérgicamente—. Acostumbro a hablar solo, sobre todo cuando no tengo con quien hablar —la observó y Jessica se sonrojo—. No creerás que esté loco, ¿verdad?

—Claro que no —respondió ella rápidamente—. Yo también tengo esa costumbre y tampoco estoy loca.

 _Permíteme dudarlo_ , pensaba Damon.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos.

—¿Y de dónde eres? —preguntó Jessica luego de observar disimuladamente al pelinegro.

—De Mystic Falls, un pueblo de Virginia.

Jessica sonrió y se le quedo mirando.

—¿Así que un pueblo?

—Sí, un aburrido pueblo.

—Oh, por favor —dijo Jessica—. No creo que sea tan aburrido como el pueblo en que crecí.

—Te apuesto que sí —dijo Damon.

—No lo creo —insistió Jessica—. Puedo jurar que por lo menos en tu pueblo los calienta todos los días el sol.

Damon frunció el ceño.

—Sí, el sol alumbra todos los días —confirmó—. Pero porque dices eso, ¿acaso del pueblo de dónde vienes no es soleado?

Jessica resopló.

—No. Es todo lo contrario, siempre esta nublado, llueve todos los días y cuando empieza a caer la nieve está mucho más nublado y frío. Y el sol solo nos alumbra cinco o seis veces por año, y eso es decir mucho.

Damon volvió a fruncir el ceño, contrariado.

—¿De qué pueblo vienes? —preguntó curioso, porque estaba seguro que en su larga vida había conocido un lugar como el que Jessica le describía.

—De Forks —respondió Jessica. Y el pelinegro quiso reírse del nombre tan ridículo del pueblo.

 _¿Quién puede vivir en un pueblo cuyo nombre significa «tenedores» en español?_ , se preguntaba mentalmente Damon.

—¿Forks? Nunca había escuchado de un pueblo con ese nombre —dijo Damon con burla, pero Jessica no se percató de la burla, y respondió feliz por tener más atención del apuesto hombre que tenía frente a ella.

—Queda en Washington, y en ese pueblo llueve más que en cualquier lugar de los Estados Unidos. Y por supuesto es el lugar más aburrido del mundo; no pasa nada especial, pero si lo que quieres es irte a relajar o un lugar para reflexionar, pues Forks es bueno para eso —Jessica observó a Damon, y sonrió al descubrir su atención.

—Suena tan tentador —dijo el pelinegro con sarcasmo.

Jessica rió tontamente.

—¿Verdad que sí? —dijo la mujer sin entender el sarcasmo.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, en donde Jessica no le quitaba la vista de encima a Damon, pensando en que sería maravilloso que ese hombre la besara. Damon se daba cuenta de la mirada penetrante de la mujer frente a él, pero no la tomaba en cuenta, estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de miradas, él ahora estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos.

 _¿Forks? Que nombre tan estúpido para un pueblo. Pero… podría ser fácil la cacería en ese lugar_ —sonrió con coquetería y a Jessica le empezó a latir más rápido el corazón— _tal vez sería interesante ese lugar, hace tiempo que no tengo una buena caza._

—Bien, muchas gracias, Jessica —dijo Damon con voz profunda, Jessica casi se derrite al escuchar la manera que ese hombre pronunciaba su nombre—, ha sido grato conocerte, me has sido de mucha ayuda —las mejillas de la mujer tomaron un color escarlata—, y solo por eso no beberé tu sangre…

—¿Beber mi sangre? —preguntó una confusa Jessica, parpadeó un par de veces—. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Damon sonrió enigmáticamente. Se acercó a ella, la tomo de la barbilla y poso sus labios sobre los de Jessica. Ésta primero estaba sorprendida, pero luego respondió el beso llena de energía.

Lastimosamente para ella, el beso no duro mucho, pero la sola sensación de ese beso la hizo sonreír tontamente, y más aún al notar que Damon no había apartado las manos de su rostro.

—Me tengo que ir —dijo Damon.

A Jessica se le fue la alegría.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó afligida—. ¿Nos volveremos a ver?

Sí que estaba desesperada.

—Me voy porque tengo cosas que hacer. Y me temo que no, no nos volveremos a ver.

—¿Qué? —chilló Jessica.

Damon hizo un gesto de molestia. Pero aun sin quitar sus manos del rostro de la chica, hizo que ella lo viera a los ojos.

—Esto nunca sucedió, tú nunca me has visto. Seguirás con tu patética vida.

Jessica estaba aturdida, no se movía, y su vista estaba perdida en algún lugar del restaurant. Damon aprovecho para retirarse del lugar.

—Sí, adiós, preciosa —susurró cuando ya estaba a unas cuadras del restaurant. Y una sonrisa cínica volvió a formarse en sus labios.

Siguió caminando con elegancia por las calles de California, sintiéndose el dueño del mundo.

 **-.-.-.-**

Mientras tanto el Forks, más exactamente en la sala de una mansión blanca, una chica de unos 16 o 17 años se encontraba sentada en el sofá blanco, con las piernas pegadas en el pecho y el mentón sobre sus manos, las cueles estaban sobre sus rodillas.

Su familia estaba con ella. Su madre estaba sentada junto a ella —y parecía tan afligida como su hija—, haciéndole suaves caricias en su espalda.

La chica de cabellos cobrizos, soltó un suspiró.

Su padre, el cual tenía el mismo color de cabello que su hija, fruncía el ceño. No le gustaba nada los pensamientos pesimistas de su hija. Murmuró algo entre dientes, su esposa lo escuchó y levantó la mirada, se encontró con sus ojos, y él negó con la cabeza.

De pronto la niña comenzó a llorar.

—Oh, cariño —dijo su madre, y con un rápido movimiento la sentó sobre su regazo. La chica empezó a llorar más.

Edward se acercó a su esposa e hija.

—Lo encontraremos —le aseguró, aunque en realidad no sabía que más hacer para devolverle a felicidad a su hija.

—Nessie —se lamentó su tía de baja estatura, y miró a su pareja, el cual se encontraba con la mirada sobre su sobrina.

—Lo intentaré —susurró.

Jasper empezó a emanar ondas de tranquilidad, pero para su pesar, no transmitía el efecto que él quería.

Su sobrina aun sollozaba en los brazos de su madre.

—Su dolor es demasiado intenso —dijo Jasper con la cara contorsionada por el dolor de su sobrina.

—Es la imprimación —dijo Carlisle—. No hay nada que se pueda hacer para controlar el dolor cuando tu pareja se aleja.

—Maldito chucho, juro que te moleré a golpes cuando aparezcas —amenazó Rosalie con el ceño fruncido.

Su esposo, Emmett, la abrazo por los hombros.

—Los dos lo haremos —le dijo.

Emmett Cullen siempre era risueño y bromista, pero cuando alguien se metía con su sobrina, entonces nadie se quería encontrar con él.

Y así era como se encontraba ahora Emmett, furioso con Jacob Black, y aunque sabía muy en el fondo, que quizás el licántropo lo podría estar pasando mal, no podía evitar estar enojado con él.

—Eso no solucionará nada —dijo Esme.

—No, pero me desquitare —volvió hablar Rosalie.

—Pero para cumplir tus amenazas primero tiene que aparecer… él —dijo Edward evitando decir el nombre del licántropo, porque sabía que si mencionaba su nombre su hija volvería a llorar sin control como la vez pasada.

Nessie coloco su mano en el rostro de porcelana de su madre y le preguntó mediante su don: _¿Por qué él tuvo que desaparecer?_

—No lo sé, hija —respondió Bella.

—Pero lo encontraremos —agregó Edward.

Jacob Black había desaparecido hace tres meses y por más que los vampiros y las manadas lo buscaron, él simplemente no aparecía. Pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor era que su hija se había convertido en un alma en pena desde que Jacob no había aparecido esa mañana a darle los buenos días, como siempre había hecho desde que habían salido a salvo de la visita de los Vulturis.

Unos minutos después Rosalie preguntó:

—¿Creen que los Denali sepan algo del chucho?

Nessie levanto la cabeza y observó a su tía con esperanza.

—No es muy probable, Rose —respondió Carlisle.

Y Nessie volvió a esconder su rostro en el pecho de su madre con unos sollozos renovados

—Me molesta demasiado no ser de ayuda —dijo Alice.

—No es tú culpa que no puedas visualizar a los licántropos, Alice —dijo maternalmente Esme—. Haces lo que puedes para ayudar.

La puerta de la casa se abrió despacio, pero aun así para unos oídos tan sensibles como de los vampiros, fue como si hubieran abierto la puerta de una patada.

Seth Clearwater apareció en la sala, vestido solo con unos jeans rasgados, y zapatillas, tenía el torso desnudo y mojado por la lluvia.

—Lo siento —se disculpó el licántropo al ver a toda la familia reunida.

Rosalie arrugó la nariz al sentir el efluvio de Seth.

—No te preocupes, Seth, eres bienvenido —le dijo Carlisle.

El licántropo asintió como respuesta.

—Nessie —dijo Seth acercándose rápidamente hacia la chica.

—¿Lo encontraron? —preguntó en un suspiro Nessie.

Seth bajo la cabeza y negó.

—Lo siento, Nessie —dijo—, lo hemos buscado por todos sitios, pero no hay pistas de él, es como si hubiera desaparecido por arte de magia. Sam y Paul ya regresaron de Canadá y tampoco encontraron nada —informó con pesar.

Nessie volvió a llorar.

—Lo siento —volvió a decir Seth.

—No es tú culpa, Seth —dijo Carlisle—, gracias por informarnos.

—¿Cómo esta Billy? —preguntó Esme, ella sabía lo que se sentía perder un hijo.

—Está deprimido —contestó Seth—, esta vez no es como las otras veces que se fue.

Después de las palabras de Seth, se quedaron en silencio, lo único que se escuchaba en aquella casa era los latidos de dos corazones —uno más rápido que el otro— y el llanto de Nessie.

Jasper ya no miraba a su sobrina —aún tenía su cara contorsionada por el dolor que percibía—, pero sus sollozos y quejidos le taladraban sus oídos. Se paró de golpe del sofá donde estaba sentado y dando una última mirada a Nessie salió rápidamente de la casa.

Todos se le quedaron mirando.

—Discúlpenlo —se apresuró a decir Alice—, a él le afecta más la situación de Nessie, sus emociones se ponen al límite y más al saber que no puede hacer mucho por ella.

—Lo sabemos —dijo Bella, quien arrullaba a su hija como si esta aun fuera una bebé.

—Eh, iré con él —dijo Alice, y salió detrás de su pareja.

—Deberías de dormir un poco, Nessie —dijo Edward a su hija con voz más aterciopelada.

La chica negó con la cabeza.

—No tengo sueño.

Edward y Bella se vieron.

—La llevaremos a casa para que trate de descansar un poco —dijo Bella, pero ella sabía que ni siquiera así se podría sacar un dolor como ese. Ella había pasado algo similar en su vida humana cuando Edward la dejo por su bien. Aunque ahora ese dolor lo veía como algo lejano.

 _Pero mi dolor no es comparado con tu dolor, hija_ , pensaba Bella. _El dolor de la imprimación es mil veces peor._

Parecía que Renesmee Cullen había perdido toda la voluntad, porque se dejaba manejar y tratar por sus padres como si fuera una muñeca de trapo. Edward tomo de los brazos de su esposa a su hija —la cual seguía sollozando— y luego los tres salieron de la casa diciendo que volverían luego.

Rosalie rechino los dientes con enojo, y rápidamente salió de la sala para dirigirse a su habitación. Emmett la siguió al instante.

Esme suspiró.

—Espero que esto pase pronto —dijo.

—Ojala así sea —susurró Carlisle.

Seth aún se encontraba parado en el mismo lugar.

—Debes de estar con hambre, Seth —le dijo Esme a su invitado, y como si el estómago del licántropo hubiera escuchado lo que la hermosa vampira dijo, rugió con fuerza. Seth sonrió avergonzado—, te prepararé algo en seguida —y Esme se empezó a dirigir a la cocina.

—Gracias —dijo Seth y se sentó en el sofá donde hace unos minutos había estado sentada Bella.


	3. Malditamente verde

**Malditamente verde**

Antes de abandonar California, Damon había hecho que un hombre le "regalara" su auto, un hermoso y brilloso Ferrari rojo.

Esa última tarde que paso en esa ciudad, el guapo vampiro dio un paseo en su nuevo adquirido auto, entro a un lujoso bar, y allí conoció a una rubia despampanante. Su nombre no le importaba, ni siquiera la escucho cuando se lo dijo, a él lo único que le importaba era su cuerpo. Luego de un par de copas, la rubia acepto a ir a un lugar más privado con Damon.

Fueron aun hotel, y una las habitaciones del sexto piso, vibro, la pasión era desmedida, la pareja disfruto mucho de esa noche, sobre todo la rubia. Cuando su sesión de pasión termino, Damon bebió de la mujer, no la mato, pero la dejo débil.

Se levantó de la cama, se ducho y reunió toda su ropa y se vistió. Se volvió para mirar a la mujer dormida sobre la cama, sonrió con petulancia, para luego abandonar la habitación.

Sí, esa había sido una excelente idea de despedirse de California.

—Adiós, California —dijo saliendo del hotel.

 **-.-.-.-.-**

A la mañana siguiente Damon tomaba un avión para dirigirse al pueblo donde había crecido Jessica, la mujer que había conocido en el restaurant.

Un par de horas después de un molesto viaje, el vampiro bajaba del avión, exactamente en el aeropuerto de Seattle, y luego de eso tuvo dirigirse en avioneta a Port Angeles.

Damon estaba más que molesto, no le agradaba nada los viajes largos. Y en esos momentos, mucho menos la lluvia, apenas había puesto sus pies en Seattle, la lluvia le había dado la bienvenida.

Resopló pasándose una mano por el rostro retirando las gotas de lluvia.

Ahora ya estaba en Port Angeles, y si quería llegar a Forks tendría que manejar una hora en coche.

El problema era que los inútiles que tendrían que haber enviado su Ferrari desde California a Seattle se habían retrasado.

Maldijo internamente.

Esperaría. Miró a su alrededor, y allí diviso a una chica de unos 18 años, que no le quitaba la mirada de encima, él sonrió, y la chica se ruborizó.

No se acercó a la chica, porque no estaba de ánimos, por el momento se dedicaría a conocer Por Angeles, aunque no le parecía muy interesante, por lo poco que había visto.

Dos horas después de recorrido, y de hombres idiotas, mujeres cotillas, y chicas tontas dedicándole miradas y sonrisitas estúpidas, se empezó a arrepentir de haber hecho ese largo viaje.

Se instaló en un hotel, e hizo que le subieran una botella de bourbon, tomo esa tarde y cuando esa botella se le termino, pidió otra y luego otra y otra y otra, hasta que se quedó dormido.

El sonido de la lluvia contra su ventana lo despertó. Parpadeó confundido, hasta que recordó que ya no se encontraba en california, donde el sol alumbraba todos los días.

—Maldición —exclamó.

Se levantó de la cama, se ducho, y cuando salió del baño, su teléfono móvil sonó. Miró extrañado el número desconocido en la pantalla, no tenía idea de quien era, puesto que el móvil era nuevo, y no le había dado su número a nadie.

Presiono el botón de contestar. Cuando hablo su tono de voz fue de profunda seriedad, pero se relajó cuando escucho que la voz del otro lado de la línea le informaba que podía ir a recoger su coche.

Ah, cierto le había dado su número a los inútiles que tenían que trasladar su coche.

Se vistió y bajo a desayunar. Frente al hotel había un agradable restaurant. Entro allí, pero apenas puso sus pies dentro del local, se dio cuenta de que no le apetecía nada de comida humana, es más el olor a la sangre lo puso sediento.

Se adentró al restaurant, y en la mesa más alejada vio a una mujer de unos treinta años, se acercó a ella, no se preocupó por ser caballero ni agradable, simplemente uso la compulsión y segundos después la mujer lo empezó a seguir hacia un callejón.

La acorralo a una pared y bebió de ella, la pobre mujer no tuvo tiempo ni de gritar, su vida se fue apagando a medida que Damon bebía su sangre.

El cadáver de la mujer se desplomo sin gracia en el suelo. Damon borro toda evidencia de su ataque en la mujer, y luego como si no hubiera pasado nada salió del callejón, con una sonrisa cínica en los labios.

Y con la lluvia mojando sus negros cabellos, fue a por su Ferrari. Dispuesto a partir directamente a Forks.

 **-.-.-.-.-**

 _—_ _Nessie._

 _Renesmee corría y corría por el bosque, la lluvia la había empapado, pero a ella no le importaba. Lo único importante para ella era seguir llegar al lugar donde escucha la voz de Jacob, llamarla._

 _—_ _Nessie. Nessie —seguía llamando Jacob._

 _—_ _¿Jacob? ¿Dónde estás? —decía a su vez Nessie completamente desesperada, ya que por más que corría nunca podía llegar hacia él—. Dímelo para poder ir a por ti._

 _—_ _¡Nessie! —gritó Jacob, eso era lo único que decía. Nada más, ninguna señal para encontrarlo._

 _—_ _¿Dónde estás, Jacob?—preguntó Nessie a la nada. Sus lágrimas se mezclaban con la lluvia—. ¿Dónde estás, Jacob? —repitió, cayendo de rodillas en la hierba._

 _Los sollozos se hicieron presentes. No podía llegar a él, no podía, y ella tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Estaba sola en el bosque, siguiendo la voz de Jacob, pero no podía alcanzarlo._

 _—_ _No —murmuró negando con la cabeza. Se levantó y siguió con su búsqueda—, tengo que encontrarlo._

 _Siguió corriendo aparatando ramas y de árboles, y raíces sobresalidas, tropezó un par de veces, pero no se detuvo. Ella tenía que llegar hasta él, no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer, tenía que ver otra vez a Jacob._

 _De pronto Renesmee se dio cuenta que estaba en La Push, exactamente en la playa, no sabía cuándo se trasladó allí, hace unos momentos estaba en el bosque y ahora estaba en la playa._

 _No tuvo tiempo de hacerse preguntas porque nuevamente la voz de Jacob la llamo._

 _—_ _¡Nessie!_

 _Miró a su alrededor, y por fin lo vio, parado a una gran distancia._

 _Sonrió, Jacob estaba allí, no estaba herido por lo que podía ver, eso la reconforto. No lo espero más y corrió para alcanzarlo, pero algo pasaba, por más que corría, no podía alcanzarlo. Renesmee corrió con más rapidez, pero fue inútil, no lo alcanzaba._

 _—_ _¡Jacob! —gritó llena de desesperación, mientras seguía corriendo—. ¡Jacob!_

—¡Jacob! —gritó la chica y rápidamente alguien entro a su habitación para despertarla.

—Hija —la voz melodiosa de Bella se escuchó en la habitación, pero la chica no abría los ojos, solo llamaba con desesperación a su amigo—. Renesmee —ahora Bella la sacudió levemente, tratando de hacer que su hija despertara.

Un par de sacudidas más, y la chica despertó, apenas abrió los ojos, las lágrimas empezaron a derramarse por sus sonrojadas mejillas.

Bella abrazo a su hija, acunándola a la vez que murmuraba palabras tranquilizadoras.

—Solo fue una pesadilla, cielo. No pasa nada.

 _Pesadillas._

Bella recordaba que ella también solía tener pesadillas cuando Edward la dejo. No era una sensación agradable. Su padre siempre acudía a ella cuando tenía pesadillas, pero luego de un tiempo termino acostumbrándose y ya no iba a despertarla.

—Calma —susurró Bella, pero sabía que sus palabras no la calmarían, y su dolor no se evaporaría. Las lágrimas de la hermosa chica de cabellos cobrizos mojaban la blusa de Bella—. Por favor, hija, no dejes que el dolor de consuma, solo es una pesadilla. Solo una pesadilla.

—Fue… tan… tan r-real —gimoteó Nessie.

—¿Quieres contarme?

Nessie no tenía fuerzas para volver hablar, levantó su brazo y coloco su mano en la mejilla de su madre, mostrándole así su pesadilla.

El llanto continuo por muchos minutos más, hasta que poco a poco Nessie se fue serenando, repitiéndose mentalmente que solo era una pesadilla.

Nessie suspiró.

—Lamento haber mojado tu blusa.

—Eso no tiene importancia —dijo Bella acariciando la larga melena cobriza de la chica—. ¿Estás mejor?

Nessie asintió, y paso una mano por sus ojos retirando los últimos rastros de lágrimas.

—¿Dónde está papá? —preguntó al reparar en que su padre no estaba allí junto a ella, y eso era raro, ya que Edward Cullen estaba mucho más pendiente de su hija que antes.

—Salió de caza con Emmett y Jasper.

Otro suspiró más por parte de Nessie.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Bella.

—Me siento culpable —confesó la chica, y su madre la observó con interrogación—. Papá ha estado descuidando su caza por mí. Soy una mala hija…

—Shh… Renesmee, no eres una mala hija. No vuelvas a repetir eso, por favor —dijo Bella—. Debes de entender que somos tus padres y nos preocupamos por ti, y siempre será así.

—Pero…

—Sin peros —dijo Bella, beso la frente de su hija—. Todo estará bien, ¿de acuerdo?

Nessie no contestó.

—¿De acuerdo? —repitió Bella.

—De acuerdo —dijo Nessie, pero ella sabía que sin Jacob nada estaría bien.

Permanecieron unos minutos en silencio. Pero luego Nessie se separó de su madre y se levantó de la cama.

—¿Qué haces? —le cuestionó Bella.

—Me ducharé y regresaremos a casa de los abuelos. Ya no quiero seguir durmiendo.

—Está bien.

Nessie entro en el cuarto de baño y aun con el pijama puesto se metió bajo la ducha, y volvió a llorar. Lloro en silencio, tratando de que su madre no la escuchara.

 _No quiero volver a dormir. No quiero volver a tener pesadillas_ , pensaba Nessie. En esos momentos ella deseaba poder ser como su familia, deseaba no tener la necesidad de dormir.

—Vamos —dijo Nessie a su madre cuando ya estaba con ropa abrigadora.

Bella estaba en la sala de la cabaña mirando unas fotografías que había en la mesita de centro y sobre la chimenea, pero aunque estaba mirado las fotografías, había podido escuchar cuando Nessie se ponía ropa limpia y salía de la habitación.

—Sí, vamos —dijo Bella pasando su brazo por los hombros de Nessie.

—Uhm… mamá —dijo la chica—, tú… tú si has cazado con regularidad.

Bella la miró a los ojos, y allí Nessie se dio cuenta, su madre tenía sus ojos dorados.

—Tu padre se encarga de que salga de caza siempre, aunque él no lo haga, ya conoces lo sobreprotector que es.

—Sí, lo sé —murmuró Nessie, tratando de sonreír, pero solo logro hacer una mueca.

 **-.-.-.-.-**

Todo el recorrido hacia Forks, fue en tonalidades de verde.

Damon hizo un gesto de molestia, y encontró cinco palabras para definir el pueblo: todo era tan malditamente verde.

Una vez que llego al pueblo, no le fue muy difícil conseguir un lugar donde vivir. Ya que era imposible resistírsele, y si su atractivo no servía, la compulsión nunca le fallaba.

Su nueva casa era un lugar espacioso y cómodo. Y lo que era mejor, estaba apartado de las demás casas, y no tendría que soportar a vecinos molestos o muy curiosos.

—Espero no arrepentirme de haber venido a este maldito pueblo —dijo revisando su nueva habitación.

 **-.-.-.-.-**

Su primer día en el pueblo no fue nada interesante, es más, fue todo lo contrario, terriblemente aburrido.

Oh, y la maldita lluvia que nunca parecía detenerse.

Damon decidió curiosear por los alrededores, su recorrido lo llevo al bosque, donde el color verde predominaba. Rodó los ojos con fastidio. Siguió recorriendo el bosque a velocidad vampírica. Corrió, corrió mucho y no paro hasta cruzar a otras tierras, pero apenas puso un pie en ese lugar, sintió un efluvio desagradable.

—¿Qué rayos es ese olor? —murmuró, y el efluvio volvió a colarse por sus fosas nasales—. Huele como a… perro mojado.

Frunció el ceño, al comparar que el olor que sentía se parecía al olor que emanaba Tyler Lockwood, pero mil veces más fuerte.

 _¿Acaso estás tierras están habitadas de hombres lobo?_ , pensaba el vampiro.

Miró a ambos lados, casi esperando que algún lobo lo atacara por la espalda, pero nada sucedió, nadie salía a atacarlo. Levantó la cabeza y miró hacia el cielo, no había luna llena, por lo cual Damon dedujo que los hombres lobo aún tenían su apariencia de hombres.

 _¿Cuántos días falta para la luna llena?_ , se preguntó mentalmente, empezando a sacar cuentas.

—Diez días —susurró.

Dio media vuelta y salió de las tierras de los lobos, corrió con una gran velocidad, y no paro hasta llegar a su casa.

Camino hasta llegar en el área del mini bar, y de allí saco una botella de whisky y una copa. Vertió aquel líquido ambarino en la copa, bebió un sorbo, pensando en comprar bourbon.

Sonrió recordando las palabras de Jessica al describir Forks, «el lugar más aburrido del mundo».

—Por supuesto, Jessica. Forks es el lugar más aburrido del mundo —dijo sarcásticamente—. Una humana tan tonta como tú, no podría haber notado nunca las bestias que se esconde en este pueblo.

Movió el líquido de la copa, y luego de un solo trago termino de beberse el whisky.

Negó con la cabeza y sonrió con petulancia.

—Esto será interesante. En diez días veremos qué es lo que pasa. ¿Con cuántos hombres lobo me enfrentaré? O… ¿a cuántos mataré?

Volvió a servirse otra copa de whisky, y la bebió de un solo trago.

 **-.-.-.-.-**

Mientras tanto en La Push, la manada regresaba a casa, y nuevamente sin ninguna noticia del otro alfa.

— _Sienten ese olor_ —dijo Paul en su forma lobuna a sus hermanos—. _¿Tú lo sientes, Sam?_

— _Sí, ¿qué podrá ser?_ —dijo Sam, visiblemente irritado.

— _Yo también lo siento_ —dijo Colin—. _¿Creen que se trate de un chupasangre?_

— _Sí, huele a un asqueroso chupasangre, y no es ningún Cullen_ —gruñó Paul, casi perdiendo el control.

— _Tranquilízate, Paul_ —ordeno Sam con su grave voz de alfa—. _No huele exactamente a vampiro. Esto… es otra cosa._

La manada se quedó completamente perpleja luego de escuchar a Sam y comprobar por ellos mismos, que ese nuevo efluvio, era distinto al de los vampiros que ellos conocían.

— _¿Qué clase de criatura crees que sea, Sam?_ —preguntó Jared.

— _No estoy seguro_ —respondió el alfa.


	4. Ojos azules

**Ojos azules**

Habían pasado nueve días, y todo seguía igual, no había pistas de Jacob Black. Y Nessie parecía más rota que antes. El dolor vivía con ella, era su más fiel compañera.

Renesmee se levantó de la cama, se lavó la cara y se cambió el pijama por unos tejanos azules, un suéter delgado, encima una cazadora azul y por último unas botas de campista.

No soportaba estar más encerrada en su habitación. No soportaba no tener pistas. No se soportaba ni ella misma.

Bajo las escaleras a velocidad vampírica, dispuesta a salir de la casa grande, pero cuando llego a la sala de estar, sintió la presencia de su familia, y se detuvo. Lo menos que quería era angustiarlos con su comportamiento, sobre todo a su tío Jasper. Él nunca se lo había dicho, pero estaba más que claro que estaba incomodo por sentir todas sus emociones.

—Nessie —la llamó su abuela, al notar que se había quedado parada como una estatua en medio de la sala.

La chica se volvió y poso sus ojos chocolates en los dorados de su abuela. Trato de sonreírle, pero solo le salió una patética mueca.

—Nessie, cielo —le dijo Esme acercándose a ella—. ¿Te encuentras bien? —le acarició maternalmente sus largos cabellos cobrizos.

—Yo… —no supo que más decir, ya que ni ella misma se comprendía. Empezó a jugar con sus manos nerviosamente.

Un movimiento casi imperceptible la hizo mirar de soslayo hacia uno de los blancos sofás.

Su tío Jasper estaba allí. No la miraba.

—Yo… siento incomodarte, tío Jasper —susurró.

El rubio vampiro la observó.

—Tal vez debería salir un momento… y concederte… un poco de tranquilidad.

—Estoy bien —dijo Jasper, usando su don en su sobrina, pero nuevamente el dolor de la chica era más fuerte que todas las ondas de tranquilidad que él transmitía—, no es necesario que salgas —el tono de voz de Jasper era compungido—, tus padres no tardan en llegar, a ellos no les gustara que hayas salido.

Nessie se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo.

—Necesito salir. No tardaré, lo prometo.

—¿Adónde vas? —le preguntó Esme.

La vampira de ojos chocolates se lo pensó un momento. Quería salir para buscar a Jacob. Encontrar pistas de él. Saber que podría ser útil. Pero estaba segura que si decía lo que quería, no la dejarían hacerlo. Su familia temía que le pasara algo, era como si creyeran que ella era humana, y muchas veces hasta ella lo creía, ya que la trataban como si fuera de cristal. Pero no, ella no era tan frágil, ella tenía la mitad de la naturaleza vampírica. No moriría por una caída, ni muchos menos se dejaría atropellar por un auto.

 _Tal vez si un auto chocara conmigo, él se llevaría la peor parte_ , pensaba Nessie.

—Renesmee, ¿adónde piensas ir? —ahora la cuestiono Jasper.

—Quiero… quiero ver al abuelito Charlie… hace muchos días que no lo veo.

Nessie detestaba usar como pretexto a su abuelo, pero no le quedaba de otra.

—A estas horas todavía debe estar en la comisaria —dijo Esme.

—Lo sé, pensaba ir para allá.

—¿Quieres que te lleve? —preguntó la hermosa vampira.

—No, gracias, abuelita, pero preferiría caminar.

Esme quiso retenerla, pero vio a Jasper negar con la cabeza.

—Díganle a papá y mamá que no tardaré —dijo Nessie antes de salir de la casa.

Esme se quedó preocupada.

—No creo que esto sea buena idea —susurró.

—Por supuesto que no, pero si no sale ahora terminara con un ataque de ansiedad como el del otro día —dijo Jasper con el ceño fruncido.

 **•••**

Damon se encontraba parado junto a la ventana de su nueva casa, con una copa con bourbon en la mano derecha. Miraba la intensa lluvia caer.

Bufó.

Todos esos días en Forks se la había pasado más aburrido que nunca. No había nada interesante que hacer, aparte de cazar y acostarse con algunas chicas.

Lo único que lo animaba un poco era que la noche siguiente seria luna llena, lo que significaba que los licántropos tomarían su forma salvaje. Y él estaba dispuesto a ir a verlos. Esperaba tener algo de diversión y peligro.

Tal vez esto sonara estúpido, pero para un vampiro como él, orgulloso de su raza, esto nada más era pura y sana diversión.

Camino hacia la sala, se sentó en uno de sus sofás, bebió todo el contenido de su copa y luego coloco esta sobre la mesita de centro. Por un momento estuvo tentado en marcar el número de su hermano y… molestarlo un poco.

Pero luego desistió. Hablar con Stefan significaba saber también de Elena, y aun no tenía ánimos de escuchar lo felices que eran ambos.

Detestaba su situación, pero tenía que reconocer que aun sentía algo por Elena. Su nueva cuñada.

Sonrió amargamente.

Él nunca tendría suerte en el amor. Nuevamente había perdido. Nuevamente la chica que amaba había escogido a su hermano y no a él.

Recostó su espalda en el respaldar del sofá, paso una mano por su rostro y gruñó al escuchar las incansables gotas rebotar en su ventana y techo.

—Maldita lluvia —graznó.

 **•••**

Renesmee había llegado a la comisaria, con los cabellos y rostro mojado por la lluvia.

El compañero de trabajo de su abuelo apenas la vio, hiperventilo. Siempre pasaba lo mismo.

—Señorita Cullen —la saludó.

—Buenas tardes —dijo la chica con su voz de soprano.

Y el corazón del hombre de unos treinta años, empezó a latir con más velocidad. Se levantó rápidamente de su puesto y le ofreció a Nessie una toalla para que se secara la cara y el cabello.

—Gracias —susurró.

—Es un placer.

—Vengo a…

—… a ver a su tío —interrumpió el hombre.

Nessie asintió.

Para la gente de Forks había sido una gran sorpresa que Renesmee Cullen fuera la media hermana de Edward Cullen, y que la madre de esta chica, fuera nada más y nada menos que una prima lejana de Charlie Swan. Por lo que, al momento de morir su madre —no era madre de Edward, ya que ellos supuestamente eran hermanos por parte de padre—, Carlisle y Esme decidieron adoptarla a ella también a petición de Edward.

Así que, de ese modo, no solo Edward tenía una nueva hermana, sino que Charlie tenía una nueva sobrina y Bella una prima-cuñada. A la cual aceptaron con los brazos abiertos.

—Adelante, señorita, no necesito anunciarla. Usted es bienvenida las veces que quiera.

Nessie quiso sonreírle, pero nuevamente solo le salió una mueca. Pero el hombre no se percató de esto, porque siguió contemplándola embelesado.

La chica le devolvió la toalla, agradeciéndole el gesto nuevamente. Y finalmente entro a la oficina de su abuelo sin llamar.

Charlie leía con mucha atención, lo que parecía ser un expediente. Pero levantó la vista cuando sintió una presencia frente a su escritorio.

—Nessie —susurró con sorpresa. Lo que menos esperaba él, era encontrarse con su nieta.

Él pensaba ir a visitarla después de su trabajo, porque sabía por parte de su hija que Nessie estaba destrozada por la desaparición de Jacob. Aunque aún no entendía bien, porque su nieta se sentía tan unida a Jacob. Y cuando una vez pregunto, solo le respondieron que era cosa de lobos. Y él ya no quiso saber más, prefirió estar en la ignorancia, aunque ahora viendo lo tan triste que parecía Nessie, quería saber que era eso que denominaban «cosa de lobos».

—Abuelito —dijo la chica, y a una velocidad que seguía sorprendiendo a Charlie, ya la tenía sentada en su regazo abrazada a él.

Charlie la sintió llorar en su pecho, y él se puso nervioso e incómodo, nunca había sido bueno en consolar a nadie, aun pensaba que había hecho un pésimo trabajo con Bella, cuando pasaba por una situación similar con Edward. A lo único que atino fue a rodearla con un brazo y con su otra mano le empezó a hacer suaves caricias en la espalda.

—Jacob no aparece —la escuchó murmurar.

Charlie cerró y abrió los ojos.

—Lo sé, cariño —dijo.

—La manada… no ha logrado encontrarlo…

—Nosotros tampoco hemos logrado encontrarlo —dijo Charlie más para si mismo, con el ceño levemente fruncido.

Esto provoca más lágrimas en su nieta.

—Yo quiero… quiero ir a buscarlo… también… Ayúdame, abuelito…

—Lo siento, Nessie. Pero no puedo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó levantando la cabeza para mirarlo.

—Puede ser peligroso.

Si Nessie no se hubiera encontrado en esa situación, estaba segura que se hubiera carcajeado por lo que había dicho su abuelo. Ya que él también la creía frágil, cuando era obvio que era mucho más fuerte que él.

—Por favor —rogó la chica.

—¿Qué dicen tus padres de esto? —preguntó Charlie, saliéndose por la tangente.

Nessie sollozó.

—Ellos no quieren. También dicen que es peligroso.

—Entonces debes de hacer caso, Nessie. Solo eres una niña…

—No es cierto —dijo la chica haciendo un gesto idéntico al de Bella cuando se enojaba—. Tengo la mentalidad de una chica de 17 años.

—Pero solo tienes 7 —murmuró Charlie.

Nessie lo escuchó.

—Por favor, abuelito —volvió a rogar a Charlie—. Tú puedes convencer a mamá… para que me deje buscar a Jake.

—Tal vez a tu madre, pero que hay de Edward.

Nessie se enjuago las lágrimas que resbalaban por las mejillas.

—Mamá convencerá a papá —dijo—. Ella siempre puede convencerlo.

Charlie frunció el ceño.

A él le costaba mucho decirle que no a su nieta. Desde la primera vez que la vio —cuando era una bebé—, lo cautivo. Sobre todo, sus ojos, iguales a los de Bella. Es más, para él era como su mini Bella, aunque todo el mundo decía que se parecía mucho a Edward.

Suspiró.

—Está bien, Nessie. Lo intentaré.

La chica volvió a abrazar y luego le dejo varios besos en las mejillas de su abuelo. Y cuando se separó un poco de él para dejarlo respirar, le vio las mejillas sonrojadas.

Charlie seguía igual de tímido, respecto a las muestras de cariño. Cosa que había heredado Bella, y Bella se lo había heredado a su hija. Pero por lo menos Nessie no era tímida con las muestras de cariño con su familia.

Nessie llevo su mano a la mejilla de Charlie.

— _Gracias, abuelito_ —dijo mediante su don.

Y esa era una de las otras cosas, de las que Charlie nunca dejaría de sorprenderse. El _don_ de su nieta.

—Lo siento —dijo Nessie, quitando rápidamente la mano de la mejilla de Charlie, al percibir su incomodidad—. Se que no te gusta que haga eso… prometo…

—No importa, Nessie —dijo Charlie—, tu _don_ … es parte de ti, no te reprimas; ya me estoy acostumbrando —mintió en esta parte.

Nessie iba a hablar, pero el teléfono de la comisaria empezó a sonar.

—Oh —murmuró Charlie.

—Contesta, abuelito… yo ya me voy —besó la mejilla de su abuelo y se levantó de su regazo—. Gracias… nos vemos luego —y diciendo esto, abandono la pequeña oficina.

—Policía Swan —fue lo último que escucho de su abuelo.

•••

Nessie salió de la comisaria, miró hacia el gris cielo y nuevamente se mojó con la lluvia.

Corrió con mucho cuidado de que nadie la vea. Lo logro. Ya que no había mucha gente por la calle, cuando la lluvia se ponía realmente fuerte.

No supo en que momento, empezó a aumentar su velocidad, pero solo se detuvo cuando se internó en el bosque.

Respiró profundo, llenando sus pulmones de esa fragancia a madera, que tanto le recordaba a Jacob.

—Jacob —susurró, y las lágrimas volvieron a salir de sus hermosos ojos—. ¿Dónde estás?

Y como era de esperarse, no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

Dio un suspiro lastimero y siguió caminando. Internándose por el corazón de bosque. Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos y recuerdos, acerca de su buen amigo, que no se dio cuenta de que alguien la observaba a solo unos pasos de ella.

Detuvo su caminata, levanto el rostro y se sobresaltó cuando lo descubrió.

Lo primero que vio, fue unos profundos ojos azules.

Nessie no supo cuánto tiempo se quedó mirando esos ojos, pero lo único que sabía era que no podía apartar la mirada. Esos ojos eran hipnotizantes.

Y por más que sabía que mirar de ese modo a alguien no era nada educado, no podía apartar la mirada, ni siquiera pudo apartarla cuando empezó a sentir su rostro caliente —una clara señal de que se había sonrojado—. Pero entonces hubo algo que la hizo salir de ese trance: una risa. Inaudible para un humano común y corriente, pero para ella que era una semi-vampira, lo pudo escuchar perfectamente.

Y ahí recién aparto la mirada, completamente avergonzada.

 _¿Qué me sucede?_ , se preguntó mentalmente, llevando una mano a su mejilla.

El hombre dio dos pasos, acercándose a ella.

Nessie reparo que los zapatos negros del hombre estaban demasiado cerca de ella, y sin poder evitarlo fue subiendo la mirada lentamente —a velocidad humana—, jeans oscuros, camisa negra y cazadora de cuero también negra. Cuando llego a su rostro, se dio cuenta de que era un hombre joven, de cabellos negros como la noche —los cuales estaban goteando por la lluvia—, pálido, con una mandíbula fuerte, y por supuesto esos hipnotizantes ojos azules.

En definitiva, era un hombre muy atractivo, alto —le sacaba por lo menos dos palmos más de altura—, con la complexión fuerte y como de unos 25 años a lo mucho.

Pero Nessie no era la única que detallaba al atractivo hombre; él también no perdía detalle de ella. Pudo escuchar que su corazón latía muy rápido, casi como el corazón de un colibrí, pero él lo relaciono con el nerviosismo de la chica, cosa que siempre ocurría.

—Lo siento —susurró Renesmee, sin mirarlo a los ojos por la vergüenza que sentía.

Y sin darle tiempo de contestar al hombre, se giró y siguió su camino en sentido contrario de la que había llegado. Y solo cuando ya estaba muy lejos del hombre de ojos azules, se permitió correr a toda velocidad hacia su casa.

Mientras tanto, Damon que por primera vez no había podido presentarse ante la chica, sonrió divertido. Él bien podía haberla seguido, pero no quiso, porque sabía que la volvería a ver, estaba seguro. En ese pueblo tan pequeño, era un hecho. Y sino lo hacía, a él se le había quedado grabado muy bien el efluvio de la chica de ojos chocolates.

Un efluvio muy particular, según él, ya que nunca antes había sentido algo igual.

—Si lo que quieres es jugar al gato y al ratón. Pues perfecto. Juguemos, preciosa damisela —dijo, sonriendo cínicamente, y siguió mirando por el camino por donde se había marchado la chica.

Después dio media vuelta y para regresar a casa, claro no sin antes volver a maldecir por la molesta lluvia.


	5. ¿Quién es ese hombre?

**¿Quién es ese hombre?**

—Mira nada más como vienes, Renesmee —le dijo Bella a su hija acercándose en un parpadeo a ella.

Esme se acercó a su nieta con una toalla y se la paso por los hombros, tratando de secar su ropa y cabellos goteante.

—Estoy bien, mamá —susurró la chica.

—¿Bien? Pues a mí no me parece que estés bien —esta vez fue su padre quien hablo.

Nessie levantó la mirada y vio a Edward con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—¿Por qué te saliste así de la casa? —la interrogó.

—Fui a visitar al abuelito Charlie —respondió en un susurró.

Edward se metió en la cabeza de su hija, y pudo ver que, si era cierto lo que decía, la vio en la comisaria hablando con Charlie, pidiéndole que le ayudara a converse a su madre para que la dejara buscar a Jacob.

Edward relajo su ceño fruncido, y observó a su hija con impotencia. Impotencia por no poder hacer nada por ella, por aliviar su dolor. No le recalaría más por su salida sin permiso, ya era suficiente por lo que estaba pasando.

—Deberías tomar un baño con agua caliente —le dijo.

La chica asintió.

—Ve —le dijo Bella.

Nessie caminó por el vestíbulo a paso humano, miró de reojo y pudo ver a sus tíos, Emmett y Jasper, a su abuelo —el cual le dedico una mirada comprensiva— y a su tía Alice; le sorprendió no ver a su tía Rose, y se preguntó dónde estaría.

Empezó a subir las escaleras y se tropezó en un escalón, no cayo porque logro sostenerse del barandal. Escuchó como su tío Emmett reía entre dientes. Hizo un gesto de molestia, pero siguió subiendo, agarrándose del barandal para evitar tropezar nuevamente.

Entró a su habitación, cerró la puerta, se apoyó en ella, cerró los ojos y dejo salir un suspiro.

Cogió la toalla que todavía tenía sobre sus hombros y la dejo caer al suelo, se agacho y se quitó las botas, las cuales estaban manchadas de lodo y las dejo junto a la toalla. Cuando levanto el rostro se encontró con su tía Rose.

Ella se acercó a su sobrina y la inspeccionó detenidamente.

—Estoy bien, tía.

Rosalie la miró de una manera, que claramente le decía: No te creo absolutamente nada.

—Te preparé la tina —le dijo Rosalie agachándose junto a ella, le acaricio el cabello—. Ahora quítate esa ropa mojada.

Nessie observó a su tía. Y todo lo que encontró en su tía Rosalie fue perfección y belleza. Cuando era niña, ella quería verse como su tía: hermosa y perfecta. Pero luego comprendió que ella nunca podría serlo, ya que, aunque era medio vampira, también podía ser muy patosa, este hecho era inevitable, ya que había heredado una parte de la torpeza de su madre cuando era humana.

— _Tú eres mil veces más hermosa que yo_ —le había dicho su tía un día que le hizo saber lo que pensaba.

Era hermosa para los ojos humanos, pero no creía que fuera más hermosa que su rubia tía.

—No voy a enfermarme, tía Rose —susurró Nessie.

—Tal vez no, pero no quiero probar mi suerte. Anda —le dijo levantándose y tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Nessie tomo la mano de su tía y en un parpadeó ya estaba de pie.

La encaminó al baño y empezó a quitarle la cazadora, siguió con el suéter, luego los tejanos, dejándola en ropa interior, iba a quitarle el sujetador, pero se detuvo, su sobrina ya no era la pequeña niñita —bueno, en realidad si lo era, hace solo dos meses que había cumplido 7 años—, ahora era una adolescente, y ya no podía vestirla y desvestirla a su antojo como antes.

—Te dejare sola —dijo saliendo del baño.

Nessie termino de desvestirse y se metió en la tina llena de agua tibia y con jabón de fresas. Cerro los ojos, y lo primero que vio fue a Jacob. Él le sonreía.

 _—_ _Nessie —le dijo Jacob saliendo detrás de unos árboles, solo vistiendo unos tejanos cortados a la mitad y zapatillas._

 _—_ _Jake —dijo Nessie sonriendo al verlo—. No te tardaste._

 _—_ _Lo prometí, ¿recuerdas?_

 _La chica —que aparentaba tener unos catorce años— asintió y luego corrió al encuentro de su amigo. Él la atrapo en el aire y le dio un par de vueltas. Rió junto con él._

 _El rápido corazón de Nessie empezó a latir incluso con más rapidez. Desde hace un tiempo había empezado a sentir que su corazón se aceleraba más cuando veía a su amigo, y que decir de esas pequeñas mariposas que revoloteaban en su estómago._

 _—_ _Te extrañe —le susurró Jacob cuando la puso nuevamente en el suelo._

 _—_ _Y yo a ti, Jake —dijo ella en respuesta, con las mejillas sonrojadas._

 _El alfa le acaricio una sonrojada mejilla luego de escuchar la respuesta esperada._

 _—_ _¿Qué hiciste mientras no estaba? —le preguntó Jacob._

 _Nessie hizo un gesto incómodo._

 _—_ _Primero estuve jugando videojuegos con tío Emmett y tío Jasper —soltó un suspiro—, pero me ganaron. Fue muy vergonzoso, tío Emmett se burló._

 _Jacob frunció el ceño._

 _—_ _No le hagas caso, Nessie. Ya sabes cómo es Emmett de infantil —dijo tratando de animarla—. ¿Y luego que más hiciste?_

 _Ahora la niña sonrió._

 _—_ _Estuve tocando el piano con papá. Y adivina que. Termine mi primera melodía._

 _—_ _Eso es genial, Nessie._

 _—_ _Mamá dice que es hermosa y papá ha dicho que tengo talento._

 _—_ _Por supuesto que tienes talento. Tú eres maravillosa._

 _Nessie se sonrojo más, su corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza y las mariposas de su estómago revolotearon descontroladas._

 _—_ _¿Quieres escucharla? —preguntó tímidamente._

 _—_ _¿Qué esperamos? —dijo Jake. Pero no le dio tiempo de responder porque al instante la tomo en sus brazos y camino con ella entre risas hasta la casa blanca._

Nessie abrió los ojos y las lágrimas empezaron a derramarse por sus mejillas, su corazón dolía, era como si tuviera un hueco en el corazón y que a este lo hubieran rellenado con hierro al rojo vivo.

—Jacob —susurró, para este entonces las lágrimas ya salían sin control de sus ojos chocolates. No queriendo que su familia la escuchen se hundió en el agua por varios minutos.

Salió a la superficie y tomo una gran bocanada de aire.

—Renesmee —la chica escuchó la voz de su madre detrás de la puerta de su baño.

—Salgo en unos minutos, mamá —logró decir forzando una voz normal.

Salió de la tina, se secó su cuerpo con una toalla, luego se puso el albornoz y una toalla en su cabeza.

Cuando salió del baño, se encontró con su madre, no necesito verla a los ojos para saber que la había escuchado y que ahora la estaba detallando minuciosamente.

—Estoy bien, mamá —respondió Nessie a la pregunta no formulada de su madre—. Solo un poco cansada.

—¿Cansada? —repitió Bella con preocupación, su hija nunca se cansaba. Pero luego entendió—. ¿Hace cuánto que no sales de caza?

Nessie se quedó pensativa, sacando cuentas mentalmente.

—No lo recuerdo —confesó.

—Mañana mismo iremos de caza —sentenció Bella no dando opción a replicar.

Nessie asintió.

—Ven. Déjame ayudarte —dijo la vampira de ojos dorados. Y en un parpadeo ya le había quitado la toalla de la cabeza y le había empezado a secar el cabello. La sentó en el banquito frente a su tocador y empezó a cepillarle el cabello—. Lista —dijo unos minutos después.

—Gracias —susurró la chica.

Nessie se cubrió la boca cuando no pudo evitar un bostezo.

—Deberías de comer algo antes de dormir.

—No tengo hambre. Solo quiero dormir un poco.

Bella observó a su hija. Y muy a su pesar decidió no obligarla a comer algo. Ella tampoco toleraba la comida cuando estuvo en una situación similar.

—Bien —dijo resignada.

Nessie se acostó en su amplia cama, sin siquiera ponerse su pijama, y aunque estaba desnuda debajo del albornoz, no le tomo importancia cuando su madre la cubrió con las frazadas.

—¿Dónde está tía Rose? —preguntó cerrando los ojos.

—Salió un momento, pero no te preocupes volverá dentro de poco —respondió Bella en un susurro.

De lo último que fue consciente Nessie antes de caer dormida fue los fríos labios de su madre en su frente.

 **•••**

—Lo siento, Billy, aún no hay noticias de Jacob —le dijo Sam al padre del otro alfa.

Billy dio la vuelta a su silla de ruedas, estaba muy afligido, casi parecía que había envejecido unos diez años por la preocupación.

—Pero como es que no sepan nada de él —dijo Black mayor despaldas del alfa—. Jacob no puede desaparecer, así como así.

—Recuerda que él ya había desaparecido así otras veces —alegó Sam.

Billy volvió a ponerse frente a frente con Sam.

—Había motivos —argumentó Billy—. Está deprimido porque Bella había escogido a Cullen y se iba a casar. Pero ahora él tiene a Renesmee. Ella es su impronta. No hay motivos para huir.

Sam frunció el ceño. Todo lo que decía Billy era cierto, ahora Jacob no tenía motivos para irse. Pero aun así él había desaparecido.

Se quedo un momento perdido en sus pensamientos, y otra vez ese extraño efluvio llego a su mente. Aún no había podido identificar a que clase de criatura pertenecía, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era que había podido sentir ese mismo efluvio por el bosque, sobre todo la tarde anterior, el efluvio llego a él, pero más leve, ya que la lluvia casi había perdido su rastro.

Salió de sus cavilaciones al escuchar la voz de Billy.

—¿Perdón? ¿Qué decías?

Billy suspiró.

—¿Cómo está Renesmee? —repitió.

—Destrozada.

«Destrozada». Se repitió en la mente de Billy, sintió lastima por la chica; y aunque él nunca llego a convertirse en un lobo, y por lo tanto nunca se imprimó, si sabía lo que era perder a su compañera de vida, sabía lo que se sentía, sabía de ese dolor que te ahogaba. Así que supo que en verdad Renesmee debía de estar destrozada, porque la imprimación era mucho más fuerte que el amor, era inexplicable e incontrolable. En pocas palabras era intenso. Y perder de un día para otro a tu pareja de eternidad… era un dolor mil veces más terrible que el suyo cuando perdió a su esposa.

—Pobre niña —murmuró Billy.

Sam asintió.

—Me voy, Billy —informó—. Pero ten por seguro que lo encontraremos —prometió.

Abrió la puerta de la casa y salió, la lluvia lo mojo inmediatamente, era un día incluso más gris que el anterior. Bordeo la casa de los Black y se detuvo en la cochera de Jacob. Iba a entrar, pero no le vio el caso, ya había estado allí adentro más veces de la necesaria y todo estaba en orden. Allí no había ninguna pista de donde podría estar Jacob.

Se quitó la ropa y la amarro en su tobillo, para luego cambiar de forma. Un gran lobo negro salió corriendo a toda velocidad para encontrarse con su manada y con la manada de Jake.

Desde hace días empezó a creer que ese extraño efluvio podría estar relacionado con la desaparición de Jacob Black.

 **•••**

Hace muchas horas que Renesmee se encontraba despierta, pero no había querido salir de su habitación. Aunque sabía que tenía que salir de allí, aunque no quisiera porque su madre no tardaría en llegar y levantarla —así sea por la fuerza—. Bella no dejaría la alimentación de su hija para otro día. Ya se lo había sentenciado.

Se refregó sus hinchados ojos.

Ilusamente creyó que podría dormir, pero como siempre sus nuevas adquiridas pesadillas no la abandonaron. Apenas logro cerrar los ojos, tratando de descansar, las pesadillas llegaron a ella, cada una más dolorosa que la otra.

No quería revivir sus pesadillas —había tenido suficiente en la noche— porque se pondría a llorar nuevamente.

Suspiró.

Miró hacia su ventana, llovía como siempre. Los recuerdos llegaron a ella, desde que era pequeña —hace solo un par de años—, Jacob y ella habían tomado la costumbre de ver caer la lluvia por la ventana, ese ruido de la lluvia golpeando la ventana los relajaba, y ellos, sentados en el sofá muy juntos, Jacob pasando su brazo por sus hombros protectoramente, y ella apoyada en su pecho, escuchando el apacible latido del corazón de su amigo.

Se le formó un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas pelearon por salir de sus ojos achocolatados.

 _Todo me recuerda a ti, Jake_ , pensaba.

Y antes de siquiera pensar en levantarse de su cama, unos golpes en su puerta la hicieron sobresaltarse.

—Adelante —dijo Nessie y su voz se escuchó pastosa.

Bella y Edward entraron a la habitación de su hija, ambos con la preocupación marcada en sus juveniles y atractivos rostros.

Ella se dio cuenta apenas observó a sus padres, pero decidió ignorarlo.

—Tal vez deberíamos esperar a que dejara de llover para salir de caza —dijo la chica tratando de convencer a sus padres para que la dejaran quedarse un poco más en la cama.

—Creí que ya había quedado claro que salir de caza no está en discusión —dijo Bella.

Nessie hizo un gesto de inconformidad.

—No estoy tratando de evadirme, solo te pido que esperemos a que deje de llover.

—Aquí siempre llueve —refutó Bella, frunciendo el ceño.

No había forma de contradecir a su madre, ella era demasiado obstinada. Aunque no debería quejarse, ya que ella había heredado la obstinación de su madre, o por lo menos eso era lo que le decían.

Nessie miró a su padre, el cual se encontraba extrañamente callado.

—¿Sucede algo, papá? —preguntó, pero apenas hubo terminado de hablar se sintió estúpida. Era claro que su padre había estado viendo junto con ella cada una de sus pesadillas.

Bajo la mirada, sintiéndose expuesta. Su padre había estado junto a ella en la noche, tratando de calmarla. Nada más que era demasiado caballeroso como para recordarle lo increíblemente patética que se habría visto.

—No eres patética —dijo Edward con su voz aterciopelada—. No es tu culpa tener pesadillas.

Nessie parpadeó para que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos.

Y en un parpadeó ella se encontraba sentada en el regazo de su padre.

—Renesmee —le dijo. Esto la sorprendió porque su padre en muy pocas ocasiones la llamaba de ese modo, él usaba más el apodo que le había puesto Jacob (no termino de pensar si quiera en el nombre de su amigo, cuando su corazón hueco lleno de hierro al rojo vivo la hizo llevar una mano al pecho, tratando de calmar el dolor). No había duda de que había pasado algo grave, y se preguntó qué más había visto su padre en su mente—. ¿Quién ese ese hombre?

—¿Qué? ¿Qué hombre? —murmuró Nessie, confundida.

—El hombre vestido de negro —respondió su madre compartiendo una mirada con Edward.

Nessie se quedó pensativa. No recordaba a ningún hombre vestido de negro.

—Apareció varias veces en tu mente… —dijo Edward—, y siempre que él aparecía… tú lograbas calmarte.

La chica forzó a su mente a recordar, pero fue inútil. Realmente no sabía de quien le habla sus padres.

—Tenía unos profundos ojos azules —informó Edward.


End file.
